Ice Bear President?
by Magicant257
Summary: Tensions rise between the bears when ice bear leaves for president.


**Author's note: I don't own we bare bears! Enjoy!**

 **EDIT: FIXED THE RANDOM CODE CRAP. SORRY.**

Today in San Frisco the sun was just rising as the morning began.  
Ice bear woke up groggily and Gave a yawn before opening the fridge and stepping out planning to begin breakfast.  
But all that was interrupted as a sudden loud knocking came from the door startling ice bear and waking up the other two sleeping bears.

As panda and grizz questioned to what was happening ice bear shushed them as he grabbed the axe and slowly inched towards the door and answering.  
There stood two government men in front of a helicopter,all in there front yard!  
Panda's eyes widened in shock and a bit scared as grizz watched in awe at the helicopter!  
"WHOA MAN! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE AT THE CAVE?! DID ONE OF US WIN SOMETHING?!" He asked with a ton of enthusiasm

The government man simply shook his head no and pointed at ice bear as he said " he won the election. We need him at the white house now. Its where all presidents are supposed to live.  
'Its where all presidents are supposed to live' those words rung in pandas ears as a bit of anxiety and fear filled his heart.

"W-wait we can come live with him right?" Panda asked shyly. He looked over to see ice bear who's eyes were wide. He guessed he must have been nervous about this or just really happy. He can never tell through his stoic face.  
"Of course not! Only the people engaged to ice bear or child to ice bear are allowed. We're sorry if this may affect you." The government men replied.

Panda and grizz faces faltered upon hearing the news  
Grizz all of a sudden grabbed ice bear into a tight hug patting him as he said "good luck in the white house ice bear."

As panda watched he held the tears in and dashed straight in the house slamming the door.  
as grizz and ice bear saw and heard the quiet crying ice bear said " ice bear wants panda to be happy too."  
Grizz then responded saying "Aw don't worry about that little sour wasabi gummy. He's just having a bad day." Ice bear hesitant at his words just accepted it as the men rushed him onto the copter.  
"MAKE SURE TO CALL US!" grizz happily yelled as he waved.  
As grizz was a little Sad he knew at least ice bear happy and that's what mattered

 **{TIME SKIP TO EVENING}**

Grizz knocked on pandas door and said slightly loud "Hey pan pan come on let me in! We have to talk."  
After shutting out grizz all day and crying for a good few hours he decided he might as well let him in.  
He opened the door as grizz came in and sat on his bed.  
"Look pan pan, now that ice bear is gone we have to decide who does the cleaning and cooking. And i think we should….." He fished around pandas bed for a minute before bringing it out "USE THE DECISION MACHINE!" He said happily as grizz's name was scratched out from the unusually big portion and replaced with…panda. No pan pan, or pan man. Just panda.

Hot tears welled up as he slapped the flimsy board out of grizz's hand and boomed **"NO GRIZZ,THAT ISN'T FAIR. YOUR THE BIG BROTHER, WHY DO YOU WANT JUST ME TO CLEAN AND COOK EVERYTHING. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME DO YOU?** ….im just the wimpy brother…I can't just take on ice bears responsibilities… Im useless." He croaked the last part quietly as yelling made his throat raw.  
Grizz looked at panda sad and in shock as He watched him blow up crying.  
He walked over to him and bent down to his level. "Why would you think I don't care? Where is that coming from pan pan?"

As he was still in hysterics he couldn't exactly answer grizz now as he continued to cry a bit louder and harsher now.  
So grizz realizing this brought panda into a tight embrace and cradled him.  
And with time he said while in grizz arms.  
"Its just that.. It seems every time a human or something else cool to you meets your eye, you ditch us for It.. I mean when we were at the meme con you ditched us for nom nom… And I was at the breakfast table when I heard you say you saw cool people…I mean am I not cool enough to be around you, and then there was the burrito where you didn't even want to hang out anymore…., and then there was the jacket, I mean if I hadn't confronted you about the jacket then you'd probably exclude me by hanging out with that all day….,and each time you abandon us I at least had ice bear…but now he's gone. And I'm just scared you'll leave and I'll have no one who would love and understand my feelings. That you'd leave me again and I'd have no one but me and.." He looked over at the freshly sharp chef knife plunged into the watermelon. The juices oozing out from the impact. Grizz looked over to where panda was looking at and his eyes widened immediately as he saw the melon. "Pan pan…im sorry i…" He latched the smaller brother into a tighter hug as he cried on him…he wanted to help…he wanted panda to be happy…and suddenly a better idea hit. He let go of panda and as panda looked at him he gently grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his cheek. Don't ever doubt my love for you pan pan. You and ice bear are the most important things to me. And even when I get all caught up in a cool thing and abandon you you help snap me out. Of that…ill try not to be so caught up to the point where I exclude you out my life i promise." He said as he wiped pandas last tear.  
Panda smiled a bit and said "o-ok grizz" and as he was about to leave grizz lightly grabbed his hand and said "come sleep with me man? Just for the night?" Panda eyes widened as he blushed lightly at the thought but said "ok" and was led by grizz into his bed as grizz spooned with him and dozed off his arms locked around panda keeping him in place.  
Panda felt a sense of security and fell asleep.

 **{TIME SKIP MORNING}**

Ice bear was back at the home as the US said it was unconstitutional for bears to even run as president. He opened the door with a latte in hand.  
"Ice bear is back* he said lightly as he walked through the house looking for the two until he glanced in grizz's room to see panda and grizz snoozing away in bed..he didn't want to break the tender moment so he closed the door and started breakfast for the day.

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it. My contribution to the we bare bears fanfic**


End file.
